Battle of Sahay
1911 Encyclopædia Britannica, entry National Flags: "The Austrian imperial standard has, on a yellow ground, the black double-headed eagle, on the breast and wings of which are imposed shields bearing the arms of the provinces of the empire . The flag is bordered all round, the border being composed of equal-sided triangles with their apices alternately inwards and outwards, those with their apices pointing inwards being alternately yellow and white, the others alternately scarlet and black ." Also, Whitney Smith, Flags through the ages and across the world, McGraw-Hill, England, 1975 ISBN 0-07-059093-1, pp.114 - 119, "The imperial banner was a golden yellow cloth...bearing a black eagle...The double-headed eagle was finally established by Sigismund as regent...". |combatant2= |commander1= Count Lobkowitz |commander2= Duc de Broglie Duc de Belle-Isle |strength1=10,000Larned, Josephus Nelson.The new Larned History for ready reference, reading and research, Massachusetts, 1922, Vol.I, p.691. |casualties1=500Mauvillon, Éléazar De. Histoire de la dernière guerre de Bohème, Volumes 1-2. Amsterdam, 1756, p.113 |casualties2=250 }} The Battle of Sahay was fought on May 24, 1742 near Budweis in Bohemia between the French under the Duc de Broglie and the Austrians under Lobkowitz. The battle was part of the War of the Austrian Succession and was conducted in cooperation with the Prussians under Frederick the Great who had defeated the Austrians a week previously at the battle of Chotusitz. Broglie won a small, but politically important, victory which combined with Frederick's success at Chotusitz disposed Maria Theresa to cede Silesia in the peace of Breslau on June 11, 1742.Chisholm, Hugh, ed. The encyclopædia britannica, Cambridge, 1911, Vol.3, p.41. Preliminary Maneuvers Lobkowitz marched on an advanced French post at Frauenberg and investing it on May 18 began a bombardment with twelve cannon and some mortars. Broglie, joined by Belle-Isle on May 19, moved to relieve the post. The battle The engagement began at about four in the afternoon. The Austrians were drawn up in line of battle with their left on the village of Sahay which they occupied with 300 Pandur irregular light infantry. Their left was covered by some swampy ground with woods on a height to their right and rear. The French, with superior numbers, pressed the attack. They attempted to flank the marsh with some cavalry and attacked Sahay with an advanced guard of grenadiers, driving the Pandours from the village which they set on fire to cover their retreat. The Austrians fell back to the woods in disorder but recovered and counter-attacked. A cavalry charge by three regiments of Austrian cuirassiers was launched from some rising ground in front of the woods against the French Carabiniers who were supported by two dragoon regiments. The French cavalry flanked the Austrian cavalry and the Austrians were repulsed. The infantry on both sides attacked each other but the French pushed the Austrians back to the woods. The French regiment Navarre making three bayonet charges. The Austrian cavalry rallied behind the infantry and charged again but were again forced back with the Hohenzollern cuirassiers distinguishing themselves but suffering severely. The battle ended around eight in the evening with the Austrians retreating during the night losing some 500 killed and six cannon. The French losses were about 250. References Bibliography Category:Conflicts in 1742 Sahay Category:1742 in Austria Sahay Sahay